staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Maja 2006
05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2820 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3035); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2821 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3036); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Wyjście na zakupy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Synowie marnotrawni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Urażona duma 63 (The grudge won't budge); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Żeby strażacy mieli mniej pracy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - /odc.225/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Super Rupert - Hipnotyzer odc.10 (Mesmer Man); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Don Matteo III - Świadek, odc. 16 (Don Matteo III - Il Testimone, ep.16); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Recepty Jedynki - Przełyk płonie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Czas na spacer - odc.14; program przyrodniczy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1092; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 700; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1276; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 47 - Menago; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Przed Eurowizją - odc.4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Mieszkać w Europie - Białe miasta; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 4 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2822 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3037); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2823 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3038); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1097; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1277; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Tort; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy - Noddy i tajemnicza przesyłka odc.81 (Noddy and the curious package); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Tajemnice prawdy - Podwójna gra (False Pretenses) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jason Hreno; wyk.:Peta Wilson, Stewart Nick, Melanie Nicholls King; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Prezydentowa bez barier; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Był taki dzień - 4 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Wiadomości 22:30 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet J&S Cup - kronika 22:45 Widzieć i wiedzieć - Nowi imigranci w Wielkiej Brytanii (Britain's New Migrants); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Nóż w wodzie 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Jolanta Umecka, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Malanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Nowoczesna chirurgia - Znowu chodzić cz.1 (Super Surgery. To Walk Again); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Był taki dzień - 4 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zakończenie dnia 06.05 Złotopolscy (397): Trucizna - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 06.40 Dwójka dzieciom: Molly (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska/Wielka Brytania 07.05 Telezakupy 07.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Universe - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Dwójka dzieciom: Jak to działa? (19/26): Upalne lato, czyli o chłodzeniu - serial animowany 08.05 Detektyw w sutannie 2 (2/13): Wygrać, aby stracić - serial kryminalny 09.00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09.30 Prognoza pogody 09.35 Pytanie na śniadanie 10.00 Panorama 10.05 Pytanie na śniadanie 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Pytanie na śniadanie 11.00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 11.10 M jak miłość (329) - serial 12.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - magazyn kulinarny 12.30 Telezakupy 12.45 Święta wojna - serial komediowy, Polska 13.15 Europa da się lubić: Europa się rodzi - program rozrywkowy 14.10 Lokatorzy (101): Śladami wielkich mistrzów - serial komediowy, Polska 14.40 Dzieciaki przed kamerą (10) - serial dokumentalny 15.05 Gliniarz i prokurator 3 (5/26): Taniec w ciemności - serial kryminalny, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Na dobre i na złe (256) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.15 Sekcja 998 (1/15) - serial 17.40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej - magazyn 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Burza mózgów - teleturniej 20.00 Polskie megakomedie: Kingsajz - komedia, Polska 1987 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.45 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.20 Sidła miłości - thriller erotyczny, USA 1993 00.55 Czy świat oszalał?: Czeczenia - ślepy zaułek - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 01.55 W obronie prawa 7 (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70px 06:35 Mocne uderzenie – reportaż 06:55 Telekurier 07:30 Kurier 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Raport budowlany 08.05 Nasz reportaż 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 08:55 Uniwersytety europejskie. Burzliwa podróż ku wolności wiedzy: Padwa 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Reportaż Trójki 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Było, nie minęło 12:10 Nie tylko Tatry 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Świat Pacyfiku: Pomruk tygrysów 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Inżynierowie też lotnicy 14:15 Reportaż Trójki 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Zwolnij w sieci: Leń 15:00 Nie udawaj Greka: Jak ze szpilki zrobić słońce 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Uniwersytety europejskie. Burzliwa podróż ku wolności wiedzy: Padwa 16:15 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Bliżej natury – magazyn ekologiczny 17.15 Podróże małe i duże – magazyn turystyczny 17:30 Kurier 17.50 Kronika miejska – Wodzisław Śląski 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Ludzie i sprawy – magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 19.10 Trzymaj formę 19.20 Uwaga weekend – informator kulturalny 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności Flesz 21.47 Prognoza pogody 21.50 Aktualności 22.05 Aktualności sportowe 22:15 Niezła jazda 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Patrol 3 23:30 Trójkąt – thriller, USA 2001 01:05 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:30 Kurier 01:45 Kurier sportowy 01:50 Studio pogoda 01:55 Echa dnia 02:20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70px 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 08:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:00 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 10:00 Quizmania - teleturniej 11:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 12:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 13:15 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 17:05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:15 Chcę być piękna - reality show 21:15 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:20 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:20 Raport specjalny: Porwania dla okupu - reportaż 23:55 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Prognoza pogody 00:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 02:50 BoomBox - program muzyczny left|thumb|70px 06:10 Uwaga! – magazyn (powt.) 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska – serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:10 W-11 – wydział śledczy – serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 08:50 Wykręć numer – teleturniej 10:00 Salon gier – teleturniej 10:50 Na Wspólnej (641) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 11:20 Detektywi – serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11:50 Rozmowy w toku: Pracowałem na gruzach WTC... – talk show 13:00 Bez śladu (14/23) – serial kryminalny, USA 14:00 Na celowniku (2/22) – serial sensacyjny, USA 15:00 Barwy grzechu (81/160) – telenowela, Brazylia 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska – serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 18:25 Detektywi – serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:15 W-11 – wydział śledczy – serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej (642) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 21:30 Wielkie ucieczki: Kajak – serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22:30 Detektyw – serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 23:15 Wybrańcy obcych (8/10) – - serial SF, USA 01:00 Uwaga! – magazyn (powt.) 01:20 Nocne igraszki – program rozrywkowy 02:20 Telesklep 02:35 Nic straconego – programy powtórkowe left|thumb|70px 05:55 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:20 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 07:55 TV Market – magazyn 08:25 Pokemon – serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08:55 Kachorra to ja (98) – telenowela, Argentyna 09:55 Roseanne (20) – serial komediowy, USA 10:30 Skrzydła (20) – serial komediowy, USA 11:00 Strażnik Teksasu (80) – serial sensacyjny, USA 12:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 13:05 Daję słowo – teleturniej 13:50 Muzyczne listy – program muzyczny 14:40 Muzyczny ring – program muzyczny 15:10 Pokemon – serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15:40 V-max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:10 Kachorra to ja (99) – telenowela, Argentyna 17:15 Roseanne (21) – serial komediowy, USA 17:45 Skrzydła (21) – serial komediowy 18:15 Przetrwanie – teleturniej 19:00 JAG – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (85) – serial sensacyjny, USA 20:05 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (3): Wśród swoich – komedia, Polska 1970 21:40 Zmęczenie materiału – film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 1999 00:15 Strażacy – magazyn 00:45 Muzyczne listy – program muzyczny 01:45 Biznes Wydarzenia 02:00 Prognoza pogody 02:05 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 02:40 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn 03:05 V-max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Powtórka z życia - 1 i 3 Maja; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zygzaki - Waga; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Tęczowa bajeczka - Bajeczka o poszukiwaczu strachów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kwadrans na kawę; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Łączy nas Polska; felieton 10:20 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Krawczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Unijnym traktem - Ciepło z atestem; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 728* - Koniec intrygi; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Zapomniany wirtuoz; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Wydarzenia 3 maja 1946 roku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Piknik Mrągowo 2005 - Mrągowo 2005 - Dżem; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Smak Europy - Chcieć to móc ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Dar Narodu - Oblęgorek Henryka Sienkiewicza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zygzaki - Waga; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kwadrans na kawę; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Do góry nogami - program familijny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 O końcu, początku, poznaniu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Unijnym traktem - Ciepło z atestem; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pocztowy gołąb; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:05 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 728* - Koniec intrygi; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Senat zawsze z Polonią cz. 2; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Teatr TV - Na przełęczy; autor: Stanisław Witkiewicz 46'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod. Polska (2005); reż.: Andrzej Dziuk; wyk.: Joanna Banasik, Dorota Ficoń, Adrianna Jerzmanowska, Katarzyna Pietrzyk, Jaga Siemaszko, Andrzej Bienias, Krzysztof Łakomik, Krzysztof Najbor, Krzysztof Wnuk, Marek Wrona; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Dar Narodu - Oblęgorek Henryka Sienkiewicza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wojciech Kilar "Orawa"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Kapelusz pełen słońca - wspomnienie o Hance Bielickiej - [ cz.1 ]; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Forum - wydanie 505; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 To jest temat - Adopcje na odległość; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pocztowy gołąb; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 728* - Koniec intrygi; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Senat zawsze z Polonią cz. 2; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Teatr TV - Na przełęczy; autor: Stanisław Witkiewicz 46'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod. Polska (2005); reż.: Andrzej Dziuk; wyk.: Joanna Banasik, Dorota Ficoń, Adrianna Jerzmanowska, Katarzyna Pietrzyk, Jaga Siemaszko, Andrzej Bienias, Krzysztof Łakomik, Krzysztof Najbor, Krzysztof Wnuk, Marek Wrona; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Dar Narodu - Oblęgorek Henryka Sienkiewicza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|70px 10.30 Gioielli Antichi - E. Bertoncelli 14.00 Tappeti Moderni - P. Bijan 17.30 Diptinti Moderni - L. Tommasi 21.15 Argenti - A. Orlando 1.00 Zakończenie programu (fine del programma) ??? thumb|left|110px 08:00 Samba Traore - film obyczajowy reż. Idrissa Ouedraogo, wyk. Bakary Sangare, Mariam Kaba, Abdoulaye Komboudri, Irene Tassembedo Burkina Faso/ Francja/ Szwajcaria 1992 09:30 Nawiedzony pałac - horror reż. Roger Corman, wyk. Vincent Price, Debra Paget, Frank Maxwell, Lon Chaney Jr. USA 1963 11:05 Trzy braki - film krótkometrażowy 11:25 Sztuka latania - komediodramat reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. Helena Bonham Carter, Kenneth Branagh, Gemma Jones, Holly Aird Wlk. Brytania 1998 13:10 Zaklęte rewiry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Roman Wilhelmi, Roman Skamene, Cestimir Randa Polska/ Czechosłowacja 1975 14:55 Wywiad - komediodramat reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Sergio Rubini, Antonella Ponziani, Maurizio Mein, Paola Liguori Włochy 1987 16:50 Grobowiec Ligei - horror reż. Roger Corman, wyk. Elizabeth Shepherd, Vincent Price, John Westbrook, Derek Francis Wlk. Brytania 1965 18:20 Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" - dramat społeczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Wiśniewska Polska 1990 20:00 Ale świat! Niebo i ziemia - dramat historyczny reż. Haruki Kadokawa, wyk. Takaaki Enoki, Masahiko Tsugawa, Atsuko Asano, Naomi Zaizen Japonia 1990 21:55 Twarz - thriller reż. Antonia Bird, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Ray Winstone, Steven Waddington, Philip Davis Wlk. Brytania 1997 23:45 Buffalo '66 - film obyczajowy reż. Vincent Gallo, wyk. Vincent Gallo, Christina Ricci, Ben Gazzara, Anjelica Huston USA 1998 01:40 Cicho sza - komediodramat reż. Ryosuke Hashiguchi, wyk. Reiko Kataoka, Kazuya Takahashi, Seiichi Tanabe, Yoko Akino Japonia 2001 thumb|left|77px 6:00 Podarunek: Historia Daniela Huffmana - film obyczajowy (1999) 7:45 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - amerykański dramat przygodowy 9:30 Bezkresne światy Herberta George'a Wellsa - angielsko-amerykań- ski film fantasy (2001) 11:15 Rodzina Sary - amerykański dramat obyczajowy (1999) 13:00 Potyczki Amy 14:00 Podarunek: Historia Daniela Huffmana - amerykański film obyczajowy (1999) 15:45 Wzywam pogotowie górskie - amerykański dramat przygodowy 17:30 Bezkresne światy Herberta George'a Wellsa - angielsko-amerykański film fantasy (2001) 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy 20:15 Gdzieś w Luizjanie - amerykański dramat obyczajowy 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar 23:00 Carla - angielski dramat psychologiczny (2003) 0:45 Czarny Lis: Dobry i zły - western amerykański (1995) 2:30 Carla - angielski dramat psychologiczny thumb|left|65px 8:00 Stracciatella - komedia węgierska (1996) 9:50 Pieśń Carli - niemiecko -hiszpańsko-angielski dramat obyczajowy 12:00 Śmierć od błyskawicy - rosyjsko-holendersko-szwajcarski film s.f. (2002) 13:10 Kapryśne lato '68 - komedia jugosłowiańska (1984) 14:45 BIOGRAFIE - KAREN BLIXEN: Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat amerykański, reż. Sydney Pollack 17:30 Cinemania 18:00 Stracciatella - komedia węgierska (1996), reż. Andras Kern 19:50 Kwiaty dla Irmy - francuski film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Sprawa dla dwojga - thriller hiszpański (1997) 21:40 Nelly i pan Arnaud - niemiecko-francusko-włoski film psychologiczny (1995) 23:30 Zdradziecki sojusz - francuski film erotyczny (2003) 1:10 Podwójne życie Emilii - francuski film erotyczny (2002) thumb|left|64px 6:00 Patrol miejski 6:50 Hollywood: Za kulisami 7:15 Policja 7:40 Sezon narciarski 8:05 Cisza przed burzą 8:55 Helikopter w akcji 9:20 Kod 3 9:50 Przechytrzyć śmierć 10:15 Waga w dół 10:40 Z kronik policyjnych 11:05 Katastrofy 11:30 Gliniarze 11:55 Gliniarze 12:20 Sekrety Las Vegas 13:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie 13:35 Patrol miejski 14:25 Waga w dół 14:50 Sezon narciarski 15:15 Najdzielniejsi 16:10 Przechytrzyć śmierć 16:35 Oko za oko 17:00 Zoo 17:30 Zoo 18:00 Zoo 18:30 Zoo 19:00 Zoo 19:30 Zoo 20:00 Zoo 20:30 Płonący busz: Ratujmy zwierzęta 21:30 Wielka gra 22:00 Zoo 22:30 Zoo 23:00 Zoo 23:30 Zoo 0:00 Zoo 0:25 Zoo 0:50 Zoo 1:15 Płonący busz: Ratujmy zwierzęta - dokument 2:05 Wielka gra 2:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 2:55 Sekrety Las Vegas - serial dokumentalny 3:45 Zdrada thumb|left|62px 7:00 Konkwistadorzy 8:00 Wielcy artyści - dokument 9:00 Zulusi - historia prawdziwa 10:00 Piekło na Pacyfiku 11:00 Wielkie wpadki w historii wojskowości - dokument 12:00 "Rakieta" kontra przeciwnicy - dokument 13:00 Konkwistadorzy 14:00 Wielcy artyści - dokument 15:00 Zulusi - historia prawdziwa 16:00 Piekło na Pacyfiku 17:00 Wielki wpadki w historii wojskowości - dokument 18:00 Bohaterowie drugiej wojny światowej 19:00 Konkwistadorzy - dokument 20:00 Wielcy artyści - dokument 21:00 Imperium - dokument 22:30 Zaginiony skarb Iraku - dokument 23:00 Wielkie wpadki w historii wojskowości thumb|left|88px 08:00 Diabły z głębin - film dokumentalny 09:00 Podobne do nas: Adopcja - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Najgroźniejszy wąż - film dokumentalny 11:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 13:00 Diabły z głębin - film dokumentalny 14:00 Podobne do nas: Adopcja - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Najgroźniejszy wąż - film dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki świata - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Zaginiony film Dian Fossey - film dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa: Trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Diabły z głębin - film dokumentalny 20:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 21:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Orgie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zamachowiec samobójca - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Seks dzikich zwierząt: Orgie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|77px 08:30 Włącz się do gry - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jack Baran, wyk. Quentin Tarantino, James Belushi, Nancy Travis, Dylan McDermott USA 2005 10:10 Deser Jak z okładki - film krótkometrażowy 10:20 Odessa... Odessa! - film dokumentalny reż. Michale Boganim, wyk. Francja/ Izrael 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Odnaleźć przeznaczenie - melodramat reż. Paul Feig, wyk. James Caviezel, Joan Plowright, Silvia De Santis, Ben Tibber USA 2003 14:30 Grupa specjalna - film sensacyjny reż. Terry Cunningham, wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Maxine Bahns, Robin Givens, Jason Lewis USA 2000 16:00 Deser Na urodziny - film krótkometrażowy 16:10 Rollercoaster - film sensacyjny reż. James Goldstone, wyk. George Segal, Richard Widmark, Timothy Bottoms, Henry Fonda USA 1977 18:05 Ja, robot - film SF reż. Alex Proyas, wyk. Will Smith, Bridget Moynahan, Alan Tudyk, James Cromwell USA 2004 20:00 Rozrachunek - thriller reż. Pieter Jan Brugge, wyk. Robert Redford, Helen Mirren, Willem Dafoe, Alessandro Nivola USA/ Niemcy 2004 21:35 Medium - thriller reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Anne Heche, Jonathan LaPaglia, Leigh Jones, Kathleen Quinlan USA 2004 23:05 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 23:30 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 00:15 South Park VIII - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 10 00:40 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 02:45 Osaczony - thriller reż. Florent Emilio Siri, wyk. Bruce Willis, Kevin Pollak, Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn USA/ Niemcy 2005 04:35 Amnestia - dramat społeczny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Michał Juszczakiewicz, Anna Chodakowska, Emilia Krakowska, Monika Stefanowicz Polska 1981 thumb|left|77px 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Polonia Warszawa - Cracovia Kraków 10:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:00 Koszykówka Final Four Euroligi mężczyzn: Mecz o 3. miejsce 14:15 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 14:45 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 15:25 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 15:30 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:15 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 20:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Chelsea Londyn - Manchester United 22:30 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 23:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 23:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Bromwich Albion - West Ham United 01:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 03:45 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej thumb|left|77px 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Ojciec i syn - film dokumentalny wyk. Finlandia 2004 09:10 Pamiętnik pisany miłością - film obyczajowy reż. Richard Friedenberg, wyk. Christina Applegate, Richard Donat, John Dunsworth, Hal Eisen USA 2005 10:45 Nieokiełznana przyroda: Ogień - film katastroficzny reż. Allan A. Goldstein, wyk. Bryan Genesse, Josh Cohen, Melanie Lewis, Anastasia Griffith Kanada/ Rumunia/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:20 Bilans kwartalny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Halina Mikołajska, Maja Komorowska, Piotr Fronczewski Polska 1975 14:00 Misja w czasie - film SF reż. Christopher Kulikowski, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Silvia De Santis, Joe Montana, Gary Daniels USA/ Luksemburg/ Włochy 2004 15:40 Tupac - koncert 16:40 14 godzin - dramat sensacyjny reż. Gregg Champion, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Rick Schroder, JoBeth Williams, Kirsten Robek USA 2005 18:15 Grób Roseanny - komedia romantyczna reż. Paul Weiland, wyk. Jean Reno, Mercedes Ruehl, Polly Walker, Mark Frankel USA/ Włochy 1997 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 21:30 Premiera Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 22:20 Powrót do Garden State - komedia romantyczna reż. Zach Braff, wyk. Zach Braff, Kenneth Graymez, George C. Wolfe, Austin Lysy USA 2004 00:10 May - horror reż. Lucky McKee, wyk. Angela Bettis, Jeremy Sisto, Anna Faris, James Duval USA 2002 01:50 Paragraf 46 - film SF reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Tim Robbins, Togo Igawa, Nabil Elouhabi, Samantha Morton Wlk. Brytania 2003 03:25 Niebezpieczne miasto - thriller reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Scott Glenn, Courtney B. Vance, Laura Leighton, Barbara Williams, Nigel Bennett, Lisa Vidal, Al Waxman USA 1998 thumb|left|77pxthumb|left|77px 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 07:25 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 20:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Naga ostroga - western amerykański (1953) 22:30 Szpieg, który mnie stwo- rzył - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 1990 0:10 Quo vadis - dramat his- toryczny (1951) 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany thumb|left|77px 06:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Kierunek Paryż - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Tajna broń Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Dzika przyroda: Agresja - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl wojskowy - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:00 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Kierunek Paryż - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Al Murray w drodze do Berlina: Tajna broń Hitlera - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 43 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 44 16:00 Superjazda: Kapsuła czasu - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wielkie operacje SAS: Uwolnienie zakładników z ambasady Iranu - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Wielkie operacje SAS: Wojna o Falklandy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Odrzucone eksperymenty - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl wojskowy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Kubilaj-chan i upadek mongolskiej hordy - film dokumentalny 22:00 O krok od śmierci: Ucieczka z dżungli amazońskiej - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Kontakty z duchami - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Najszybsze koła świata - USA i Kanada - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Z akt FBI: Śmiertelna wypłata 03:00 Dzika przyroda: Życie w stadzie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl wojskowy - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|77px 08:30 Magazyn FIA WTCC 09:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - podsumowanie 10:00 Football Gillette Series - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - kobiety w kategorii do 63 kg 11:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA J&S; Cup w Warszawie - 4. dzień 14:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - mężczyźni w kategorii do 62 kg 15:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - kobiety w kategorii do 69 kg 16:30 Hokej na trawie Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Mistrzostw Świata kobiet w Rzymie 17:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - kobiety w kategorii do 75 kg 19:00 World Cup Season: Legendy: Franz Beckenbauer - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy w Cetniewie - mężczyźni w kategorii do 69 kg 22:00 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo Europy w Santa Cruz de Tenerife (Hiszpania) - waga lekka: J.C. Diaz Melero - M. Mutu 23:45 Sporty walki Shooto thumb|left|77px 06:30 Liga najgłupszych dżentelmenów - komedia reż. Javier Fesser, wyk. Benito Pocino, Pepe Viyuela, Dominique Pinon, Paco Sagárzazu Hiszpania 2003 08:30 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 09:00 Homarowy biznes - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kevin Jordan, wyk. Danny Aiello, Jane Curtin, Marisa Ryan, Heather Burns USA 2005 10:35 Radosny dzień - komediodramat reż. Hella Joof, wyk. Lotte Andersen, Malik Yoba, Kurt Ravn, Soren Fauli Dania/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:10 Lis na trzech łapach - film familijny reż. Sandro Dionisio, wyk. Alberto Tolomelli, Miranda Otto, Angela Luce, Franco Nero Włochy 2001 13:40 Dwa światy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Yun Tang, Peiqi Liu, Hong Chen, Zhiwen Wang Korea Płd./ Chiny 2002 15:35 Nawiedzony dwór - horror komediowy reż. Rob Minkoff, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Nathaniel Parker, Marsha Thomason USA 2003 17:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 17:35 Trzecie życzenie - komedia romantyczna reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 19:10 Zimne piekło - dramat obyczajowy reż. Charles Martin Smith, wyk. Barry Pepper, James Cromwell, Kiersten Warren, Jon Gries Kanada 2003 21:00 Premiera Światła sceny - musical reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Amanda Schull, Zoe Saldana, Ethan Stiefel USA 2000 22:55 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 141 23:30 Statyści - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Ricky Gervais, USA 2005 00:00 Życie i śmierć Petera Sellersa - dramat biograficzny reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Charlize Theron, Geoffrey Rush, Emily Watson, John Lithgow USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:05 Tombstone - western reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Kurt Russell, Val Kilmer, Bill Paxton, Charlton Heston USA 2003 04:15 Dwa światy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Yun Tang, Peiqi Liu, Hong Chen, Zhiwen Wang Korea Płd./ Chiny 2002 05:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy thumb|left|77px 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:30 MTV za kulisami - jak się kręci teledyski 12:00 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 12:30 My Own - show randkowe 13:00 Miss Seventeen - w pogoni za karierą 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV Energy - najlepsze teledyski 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 16:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 MTV Goal - MTV o piłce nożnej 19:00 The Assistant - Andy Dick szuka asystenta 19:30 MTV News 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Fabulous Life of...: Londyn - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:30 Dom Runa - reality show 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 00:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków thumb|left|77px 07:00 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 08:00 Piłka nożna Liga niemiecka - mecz Hertha Berlin - Bayer Leverkusen 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga niemiecka - mecz Hannover 96 - Borussia Dortmund 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - 2. mecz finałowy fazy play-off FC Groningen - Ajax Amsterdam 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga niemiecka - mecz Bayern Monachium - VfB Stuttgart 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz Celtic Glasgow - FC Kilmarnock 20:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy Wisła Płock - Zagłębie Lubin 22:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz Budlex Polonia Bydgoszcz - Adriana Toruń thumb|left|77px 06:00 Poranek TVN 24 06:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacji, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Internet 24, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis biznesowy 16:00 TVN Fakty 16:15 Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 20:45 Przegląd sportowy 20:52 Raport wieczorny odc. 2 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji, Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny thumb|left|77px 05:25 Żarty na bok - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/36 USA 2000 06:15 Telesklep 07:15 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 11/16 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 08:20 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 59/135 Meksyk 2003 09:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 40/48 USA 1994 10:05 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/22 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 11:05 Telesklep 12:55 Mania grania - teleturniej interaktywny 13:50 Żarty na bok - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/36 USA 2000 14:45 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 60/135 Meksyk 2003 15:35 Usterka: Lodówka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 16:10 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 9/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 16:40 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 2/100 USA 1986 17:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 41/48 USA 1994 18:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 15/22 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 19:10 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 10/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 19:40 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 3/100 USA 1986 20:10 Sekta 2 - thriller reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Robin Dunne, Nathan West, Ashley Lyn Cafagna, Lindy Booth USA 2002 22:15 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/32 Niemcy 1996 23:25 Cztery dni - film sensacyjny reż. Curtis Wehrfritz, wyk. Kevin Zegers, Lolita Davidovich, William Forsythe, Anne-Marie Cadieux Kanada 1999 01:10 Usterka: Lodówka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 01:40 Telesklep thumb|left|77px 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 12 - dwanaście klipów, jeden wspólny motyw 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider thumb|left|77px 06:35 Mocne uderzenie – reportaż 06:55 Telekurier 07:30 Kurier 07.45 Fakty - wydanie poranne, Pogoda - program informacyjny 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 08:55 Uniwersytety europejskie. Burzliwa podróż ku wolności wiedzy: Padwa 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:55 Reportaż Trójki 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Było, nie minęło 12:10 Nie tylko Tatry 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Świat Pacyfiku: Pomruk tygrysów 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Inżynierowie też lotnicy 14:15 Reportaż Trójki 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Zwolnij w sieci: Leń 15:00 Nie udawaj Greka: Jak ze szpilki zrobić słońce 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Uniwersytety europejskie. Burzliwa podróż ku wolności wiedzy: Padwa 16:15 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16.45 Lista Przebojów TVP 3 Wrocław 16:55 Rewolwer kulturalny 17:30 Kurier 17.55 Trzymaj z Trójką 18:00 Fakty, Sport - program informacyjny 18:30 Nasze mundiale - program sportowy 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne, Sport - program informacyjny 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:15 Niezła jazda 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Patrol 3 23:30 Trójkąt – thriller, USA 2001 01:05 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:30 Kurier 01:45 Kurier sportowy 01:50 Studio pogoda 01:55 Echa dnia 02:20 Zakończenie programu Cinemax 06:00 Skrzypek na dachu - film muzyczny 08:50 Żona dla dwóch - komedia 10:10 Carmen: Hip Hopera - musical 11:35 Roma - dramat obyczajowy 14:05 Zielona pożywka - film SF 15:40 Czarne perły - komedia 17:10 Żona dla dwóch - komedia 18:35 Duchy - film obyczajowy 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Zapomnij o Paryżu - komedia romantyczna 21:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Dennis Quaid - magazyn filmowy odc. 9 22:00 Krew z krwi, ko¶ć z ko¶ci - dramat obyczajowy 00:05 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzko¶ci - komedia 01:35 Złodziej - dramat kryminalny 03:35 Zło - dramat obyczajowy 05:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Harvey Weinstein - magazyn filmowy odc. 7 Club 05:30 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 38 06:00 Sposób na sprawno¶ć - magazyn fitness odc. 47 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 12 06:55 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 4 07:45 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 08:10 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 8 09:30 Tajemnice ogrodów: Francuski gust - mozaiki - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 10 10:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 10:25 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 4 11:25 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 11:55 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 50 12:25 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 12:55 Afrykańskie przysmaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:20 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 17 13:45 Co słychać w Hollywood - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 14:10 PrzyjdĽ! Zobacz! Kup! - magazyn odc. 10 14:35 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 10 15:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 3 15:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:00 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 16:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 24 17:00 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 17:30 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 3 18:30 Niegrzeczne dziewczynki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 20:00 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 11 20:30 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 8 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 47 22:50 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 23:40 Sekstaza - program rozrywkowy odc. 26 00:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 47 02:05 PrzyjdĽ! Zobacz! Kup! - magazyn odc. 10 02:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 03:00 Tajemnice ogrodów: Francuski gust - mozaiki - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 10 03:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 04:30 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 9 05:00 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Discovery Science 06:00 Lataj±ce maszyny braci Wright - film dokumentalny 06:50 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 4 07:40 Czas przyszły: Wirusy - serial dokumentalny 08:10 Słoneczne imperium: Narodziny gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów - serial dokumentalny 09:55 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 4 10:45 Kuchenna chemia: Lody - serial dokumentalny 11:10 Monstrum z epoki triasu - film dokumentalny 12:00 Lataj±ce maszyny braci Wright - film dokumentalny 12:50 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 4 13:40 Czas przyszły: Wirusy - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Słoneczne imperium: Narodziny gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów - serial dokumentalny 15:55 Robotica - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 4 16:45 Kuchenna chemia: Lody - serial dokumentalny 17:10 Monstrum z epoki triasu - film dokumentalny 18:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach lataj±cych - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 18:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach lataj±cych - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 18:50 Wielka niewiadoma - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 19:15 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 19:40 Czas przyszły: Miasta - serial dokumentalny 20:10 Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Planeta żywiołów: Zamieć - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Wielka niewiadoma - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 22:20 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Kuchenna chemia: Galaretki - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Jurassica: Tajemnica Loch Ness - serial dokumentalny 23:35 Jurassica: Strefa zero - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach lataj±cych - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 00:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach lataj±cych - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 00:50 Wielka niewiadoma - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 01:15 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Czas przyszły: Miasta - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Planeta żywiołów: Zamieć - serial dokumentalny 03:55 Wielka niewiadoma - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 04:20 Wynalazcy: Dyson - serial dokumentalny 04:45 Kuchenna chemia: Galaretki - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Jurassica: Tajemnica Loch Ness - serial dokumentalny HBO 2 06:30 Bez żalu - film obyczajowy 08:25 Zawi¶ć - komedia 10:00 Duran Duran - koncert na Wembley 11:00 Syn panny młodej - komediodramat 13:05 Zakonnica w przebraniu 2 - komedia 14:50 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia 16:20 Władca Pier¶cieni: Powrót króla - film fantasy 19:35 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 13 20:00 Dzi¶ 13, jutro 30 - komedia 21:35 Wszystko dla miło¶ci - film SF 23:20 Wielkie nic - komedia 00:50 Freddy kontra Jason - horror 02:25 Przerwać serię - komedia kryminalna 04:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:35 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia Hyper 21:00 Gilgamesh - serial animowany odc. 8 21:20 Java Games - magazyn 21:30 Hot News - magazyn 22:00 Game Factory: Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter - magazyn 22:15 Klipy - program muzyczny 22:30 Fresh Air - magazyn 23:00 Klipy - program muzyczny 23:30 Game Play - magazyn 23:45 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:00 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny 00:30 Gilgamesh - serial animowany odc. 7 VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 10:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 11:00 All Access: Wyj±tkowo niegrzeczne dziewczyny - za kulisami życia gwiazd 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 16:00 3 z 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 16:30 Wczoraj i dzi¶ - przekrój twórczo¶ci artystów 17:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 19:30 Za kulisami teledysku: "Hung up" Madonny - jak się kręci teledyski 20:00 Trippin" - w podróży z Cameron Diaz 20:30 Diary of...: Destiny's Child - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 W domu u... - z wizyt± u gwiazd 21:30 Moja muzyka 22:30 Videografia: Massive Attack - program muzyczny 23:00 Daria - serial animowany 23:30 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków Planete 06:45 Legendarne samoloty 2: Delty Convera - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/14 07:40 Władcy duchów: Ryba bogów - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 08:10 Legendarne samoloty 2: P-39 Aircobra - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/14 09:00 Morskie legendy: Srebrne fale, złote fale - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 09:30 Morskie legendy: Na tropach króla Lambo - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 10:00 Morskie legendy: Skrzydła rybaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 10:30 Morskie legendy: Ognisty ptak z Rio Maximo - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 11:00 Morskie legendy: Łowcy krokodyli - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 11:30 Stulecie: Jestem najlepszy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 12:30 Kirk Douglas - film dokumentalny 13:20 Morskie legendy: Żagle i sieci - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 13:50 Wojna na Pacyfiku: Nagasaki - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 14:45 Żywe ¶wiatło natury - film dokumentalny 15:20 Dalajlama - u¶miechnięty uchodĽca - film dokumentalny 16:15 Moje miasto: Moskwa, Nairobi - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/31 17:15 Stulecie: Obsesja - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 18:10 Clintonowie - miło¶ć i władza - film dokumentalny 18:55 Władczyni fal: Pax Britannica - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 19:45 Skuter Vespa - film dokumentalny 20:15 Strażnicy lasu: Ratowanie czepiaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 20:45 O Japończyku, który ratował Żydów - film dokumentalny 22:15 Mumia od podszewki - film dokumentalny 23:15 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/31 23:45 Zielona Brygada: Walc pił łańcuchowych - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/12 00:15 Radovan Karadzić - nadal nieuchwytny - film dokumentalny 01:05 Usługi topless - film dokumentalny 01:20 Zielona karta - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/31 01:50 Strażnicy pamięci - film dokumentalny, Rwanda TVP Kultura 13:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 13:20 Kraj ¶wiata - film obyczajowy 14:35 Sztuka dyrygowania - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:35 Gło¶niej od bomb - film obyczajowy 17:10 Król Marvin Gardens - dramat obyczajowy 18:45 Wydarzenie - magazyn kulturalny odc. 22 19:00 Czerwona batuta - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 20:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy - magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Yesterday - film obyczajowy 22:30 Jazzman z gułagu - film dokumentalny 23:30 Strefa alternatywna: Video Art - magazyn odc. 11 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Komix - antologia komiksu 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Jimi Hendrix na Monterey Pop Festival - koncert TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Mocne uderzenie - reportaż 06:55 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 07:25 Ksi±żki z górnej półki - prezentacje - magazyn 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 08:00 Płacę i wymagam - magazyn konsumentów 08:15 Z archiwum Kuriera 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 08:40 Kurier sportowy - flesz 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Go¶ć dnia - wywiad 08:55 Uniwersytety europejskie. Burzliwa podróż ku wolno¶ci wiedzy: Padwa - cykl dokumentalny odc. 2 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 09:40 Kurier gospodarczy - flesz 09:45 Kurier sportowy - flesz 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 Reportaż Trójki 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 11:15 Go¶ć dnia - wywiad 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Było, nie minęło - magazyn historyczny 12:10 Nie tylko Tatry - magazyn 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12:35 ¦wiat Pacyfiku: Wybrzeża Ameryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Pionierzy przestworzy - magazyn odc. 1 14:15 Reportaż Trójki 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Zwolnij w sieci - program edukacyjny 15:00 Nie udawaj Greka - program edukacyjny 15:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Uniwersytety europejskie. Burzliwa podróż ku wolno¶ci wiedzy: Padwa - cykl dokumentalny odc. 2 16:10 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomo¶ci Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy - cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Gminy Mazowsza - magazyn 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 18:30 Kontr-o-wersje - program publicystyczny 19:00 Saga rodów - cykl dokumentalny 19:30 Studio reportażu - cykl reportaży 19:45 Z archiwum Kuriera 20:00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy - program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - program informacyjny 22:00 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:45 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Patrol Trójki - magazyn kryminalny 23:30 Trójk±t - thriller 01:05 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 01:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 01:45 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 01:50 Studio pogoda 01:55 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Telemarket z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku